


Now, Dust is Not The Origin of Bone

by Rats_As_Models



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Bird Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Blood and Injury, Character Death, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), PUFFY GOES APESHIT YAHOOOO, Parent Cara | CaptainPuffy, Protective Cara | CaptainPuffy, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sheep Hybrid Cara | CaptainPuffy, The Egg fucking dies pog, Tommys fucking dead crabrave, author regrets nothing :), fuckin L, just the personas not the people, mmm boogie woogie woogie, no beta we die like tommyinnit, not graphic but somewhat detailed blood and violence, puffy lectures the shit out of him, slash jay slash jay, this is not RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rats_As_Models/pseuds/Rats_As_Models
Summary: Puffy was done. So fucking done. Someone had to teach this worlds inhabitants a lesson.Someone had to help the poor children.And if nobody else would step up, she would take charge.(Or: Three times Puffy goes apeshit, and one time she doesn't.)
Relationships: Antfrost & Darryl Noveschosch, Antfrost & Luke | Punz, CaptainPuffy & The Egg, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Antfrost, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Darryl Noveschosch, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Luke | Punz, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Phil Watson, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Ranboo, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Luke | Punz & Darryl Noveschosch, No Romantic Relationship(s), No ships here - Relationship, Ranboo & Toby Smtih | Tubbo, Ya fucks, and hunt you down, i will find you - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 175
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Now, Dust is Not The Origin of Bone

**Author's Note:**

> mmmm this is for the wonderful person in my discord server you wanted puffy commiting violence so here ya go love ya /p
> 
> Warnings:  
> Character Death!  
> Blood!  
> Swearing!
> 
> If i missed any, please let me know!
> 
> Title is from Ribs by The Crane Wives

Puffy was done. So _fucking_ done.  
  
She had just kicked them out of Tommy's house not even ten minutes ago. She had just chewed out those Eggpire assholes to all hell about celebrating a child's death. About laughing and dancing inside of his home, about tearing up his floors, about- about fucking everything! They received news that Tommy, poor, poor, sweet Tommy, was _beaten_ to death while trapped, terrified, and scared, and they laughed! They were happy about it! They celebrated in his _home!_  
  
_And now, after she had forced them out, fixed the floors, and finally calmed herself down..._  
  
_They were partying in the hotel._ Tommy's hotel. The one he had been so excited for. The one that he never got to see in use. His hotel. They were smiling and dancing as if nothing was wrong.  
  
Her blood boiled. Tears welled in her eyes, but not from grief or sorrow. No, those were from anger.   
  
Puffy's tears were out of rage. Pure emotion that she couldn't channel in any other way. Wrath, angry, ugly, horrible wrath and rage wrapped around her heart and squeezed.  
And you know what?  
  
She let it.   
  
The goat hybrid grit her teeth and marched forward. She walked past Sam Nook, who chattered at her happily, oblivious to the situation. Oh, did he know? He would be devastated if he did... Who would tell him? Maybe Sam, the one who created him, nurtured him from machine and magic alike, but-   
  
She swallowed down the hesitance. It wasn't her place to tell.   
  
With a deep breath, she began to climb up towards the top, where Bad and Ant and Punz were all being the sick fucks they were. Probably worshiping the stupid Egg-thing, or whatever. Aether above, she desperately wanted an omelette.   
  
The three turned as they heard the creak of the ladder, eyebrows raised in suspicion. "Puffy?" Bad questioned, his mouth curling into a wide grin. "Have you changed your mind?"  
  
"No. No, fuck you. What the hell are you doing here?!" The woman exclaimed, ears flattening on the sides of her head. Punz jumped ever-so-slightly. Antfrost bared his teeth, ears flicking. Bad seemed perfectly calm. "Language," He chided gently.   
  
She gaped at him, hands twitching for the axe on her back, but the demon held up a finger. "You kicked us out of Tommy's home, so we came to have our little party here! We even paid." The other two nodded in agreement, red-tinted eyes glistening strangely. A shudder forced its way down her back.   
  
"You- this is his hotel! Tommy built this place, and now you're celebrating his death here?!"   
"We're not celebrating his death, we're celebrating-"  
  
"NO! Shut the fuck up, you stupid egg-worshiping psychopath! You are celebrating the death of a child- who was _brutally beaten_ to death in a cramped, dark cell! With his ABUSER, might I add! You-" She drew her sword, pointing it at him. All three cultists flinched, going towards their own weapons. "What lines won't you cross? What, you gonna go dance on his grave too?!"  
  
"No, no, that's too far." The demon growled, voice dropping an octave. She snorted. "Oh. So partying on his grave is too far. But not laughing about his death, no, not ruining his house, not defiling his hotel-"  
  
"Do you even know where his grave is?" Bad questioned, smiling coldly. She froze, tears welling in her eyes once more. She practically snarled, adopting a fighting stance. Her vision was turning red.   
"Puffy." Punz warned, the mercenaries voice tense.   
  
"Shut the FUCK up!" She shrieked, stomping towards him. The man flicked his wrist, sword going in a downward arc. She parried the blade, vision almost going red. He was right on the balcony, right there, she could just-  
  
"You sicken me." Puffy growled, lifting a foot towards his chest. Punz lifted an eyebrow.  
  
She heard Bad and Ant scramble to action behind her, realizing her plan. With a huff, she kicked the foot forward, the blow not doing a thing to his armor. The enchantments screamed as they flared to life, her foot being stabbed with semi-corporeal but very painful thorns while the impact thudded dully against the netherite.   
  
But it worked anyways. The blond tilted backwards, magenta-colored eyes widening as the armor's weight dragged him down, over the fence. He scrambled to grip it pitifully, mouth open in an unfinished plea as she stomped on his shaking fingers.   
  
All she could hear was his scream as he plummeted towards the ground. Huh, she could barely see the ground. Whoops.  
  
Bad shrieked, an unholy, grating sound that scratched at her sensitive hearing. She turned just in time. He grabbed her by the front of her armor, hoisting her into the air. She squeaked in surprise, the feeling of weightlessness not all that familiar.   
  
She looked down, eyes widening. Holy fuck, how _tall_ was Bad? She knew he was tall, but up close, in the air?? He might as well be fucking skyscraper.   
  
The demons eyes were narrowed in anger, his fangs bared. "How- how dare you! He didn't do anything to you-"  
"He deserved it." She spat back. "He's bending a knee to your unfertilized egg. He worked for Dream," No, that name did not stab her in the heart, it did not, "And he was celebrating the death of a traumatized teen. He's done plenty of bad things. Punz needed to be punished."  
  
"You-" He growled, the sound reverberating in her bones.   
  
Puffy spat at him, fighting the urge to smile as he yelped and dropped her, holding his eye. She then dove towards him, drawing the axe from her back. The man stumbled backwards, scrambling for his shield. The netherite collided with his armor, the screech of metal on metal and the whine of enchantments activating filled the air. A hiss to her left. With a step back and a seamless swing to the side, The axe dug into flesh. Antfrost wailed, dropping his weapon to grab at the blade in his side, ripping through the chinks and cracks of his armor, splitting bone. Crimson liquid spilled from the cat hybrids side, sliding down his legs and pooling on the tile.   
  
Another demonic scream rang through the room. She yanked the axe out, careless of the tell-tale _thud_ of a body ragdolling onto the floor. The hybrid whirled around, blood flying from the metal and at the demons feet.   
  
Bad stabbed forward, his sword scraping off her armor and leaving a thick, shallow cut at the bottom of her throat. With a grunt, the woman dropped her axe and drew her sword, the blade singing as it dove forward. Bad screamed as it dug into his armor, sharp edge burrowing into his thigh.   
  
The demons tail flicked wildly as he started to step away, yelping as her blade slid out. Dark, inky blood spilled onto the floor as he moved to retreat.  
"I'll be back." He promised, snarling. She stuck her tongue out. "Yeah, sure ya will."   
  
  
  
Later, after apologizing profusely to Sam Nook and scrubbing blood off the floor, after travelling the nether carefully; she stood at Logsteadshire, holding her notebook.   
  
"The people of this land need to recognize that their actions have consequences. And if nobody will step up to make them realize that..."  
  
Puffy took a deep breath, closing the notebook and placing it back into the ender chest.   
  
"Then I will."

* * *

The goat hybrid stared at the egg. Pulsing vines crawled across the room, careless of anything in their way. Her careful gaze slid over cracked and forgotten obsidian. Must have been from when they trapped Skeppy.  
  
A low, raspy whisper bounced around the room.   
  
~~_You...  
  
_~~"Yeah, its me." She sighed, hefting up the shimmering pickax she had brought.  
  
~~_Wait.  
  
_~~She swung it down, wincing at the impact. A small crack appeared on the Egg's thick shell. She raised it again.  
  
~~_You wish to see Tommy again, correct?  
  
_~~A pause.  
  
~~_I can give him back to you.  
  
_~~Something curled around her calf, attempting to worm its way upwards. She kicked the vine off, pickax connecting with the shell once more. The crack widened as a pained screech filled the air.  
  
~~_Do you not want him back? I can give you what you desire, if you stop this. I can take away all your woes, child...  
  
_~~The Egg's presence curled around her thoughts, almost purring. She furrowed her brow, biting the inside of her cheek. Stay focused.  
  
"No, I don't want Tommy back."  
  
_~~Then what do you want, little mortal?  
  
~~_"I want you to fucking rot."  
  
The metal broke through the shell. Cracks appeared and spread wildly across the crimson surface, the entire room shaking with power. The vines thrashed like living things before withering and dying. A disgusting, pungent scent spread rapidly, making her scrunch her nose in disgust. It was sickeningly sweet, but had a sharp downturn, almost like the nethers wither skeletons.   
  
~~_Fair play, little mortal. But I-  
  
_~~She kicked in more pieces of the shell, until there was a gaping hole, leading to the inside of it. Stepping in, Puffy could see rancid-smelling liquid run down its sides, covering the bottom. In the middle of the egg stood a tall flower.  
  
The flowers bright blue petals began to wilt, curling in towards the bright orange center. Teal vines and leaves that spread from it turned brown and died.   
  
The Egg's presence started to fade. She couldn't hear its whispers anymore.  
  
The goat hybrid grinned to herself, drawing her sword. The flower seemed to wither faster at the sight, almost looking like it was retreating. No matter.  
  
"NO!!" Someone screamed from behind her. The voice sounded like Bad. Meh. She swung the blade in an arc, shuddering as it separated the dying blossom in half.   
  
Puffy scrambled backwards as the flower seemed to open like a mouth, a gut-wrenching scream piercing the air. She grabbed at her ears, head throbbing like a bomb ready to go off. Someone grabbed her by the shoulders, yanking her away. She wanted to fight, but the sound seemed to drain all energy and will from her heavy bones.   
  
  
  
When she woke up, she wasn't on the hard rock, surrounded by disgusting liquid and dying vines and a strange Egg flower; no, she was laying on a surprisingly soft couch piled to the brim with blankets and pillows. Her ears were slightly damp, she felt the drying remains of what she could only assume to be a potion on all sides of them. That's why they weren't aching as severely as expected.  
  
The captain turned her head, jolting in surprise at what she saw. BadBoyHalo himself was sitting against a wall, dead asleep. Cuts and bruises stuck out from his scarily pale skin. His horns had shrunk somewhat. Wilted leaves and vines covered his limbs.   
  
She stopped herself from attacking then and there. One, he was clearly injured, and asleep. Two, he had to have been the one who brought her here, and patched her wounds.  
  
The hybrid sat up, groaning as her bones creaked in protest. "Come on, I'm not that old." She hissed softly, feet swinging off the edge of the couch and settling on the floor. She stood carefully, sides aching. Ow.   
  
Bad mumbled unintelligibly, shifting somewhat. She stiffened, instinctual fear grasping at her heart. She stared at the red-clad demon, waiting for- wait. Red?  
  
That's right. Upon closer inspection, Bad was cloaked in his usual red and black attire, instead of the white-highlighted cloak he made for the Egg. Puffy fought back a smile. Maybe... he was back to normal. That was good. She wasn't in good enough shape to deal with him.   
  
The goat hybrid grabbed her supplies, which were piled helpfully against the wall. She hesitated in front of the door, looking back at the demon on the ground. "Curse me and my support character nature."   
  
After a small while of awkwardly maneuvering the ridiculously tall man, applying healing and regen-soaked bandages, and trying not to wake him up or aggravate his injuries, she finally felt comfortable leaving. Debt repaid, she walked out.   
  
More business to tend to, after all.

* * *

Puffy stormed through the tundra, snow crunching underneath her boots. Rage pumped through her veins, thoughts screaming for blood, for vengeance. She forced the blood lust down, instead standing straight and walking at a slower, more composed pace. Another shot of anger fueled her steps, this time colder and sharper than the last.   
  
Someone was outside the large cabin, their wings spread freely behind them. That had to be Phil.   
  
It seemed like Technoblade wasn't home. Good. She needed the blond alone.   
  
"Philza!" The hybrid yelled out, hoping he would hear her. The survivalist did, as evidenced by him turning to face her in confusion. The man waved softly. "Puffy! Mate, what brings you here?"  
"I need to talk to you." Her voice was sharp, much more than usual. The man cocked an eyebrow at the unnaturally serious tone. "Ah, alright. Do you want to come inside?"  
  
"No. Out here works just as well."  
"Ok, sho-"  
  
She stepped forward, face stony. "How dare you." His wings flared somewhat. Phil opened his mouth to speak, but the woman cut him off, practically radiating a cool, collected type of rage.   
  
"Have you even visited him?"   
  
Her words cut deep. Deeper than expected. The winged man flinched in shock. Puffy continued. "He cried for you, in the prison. After being locked in the cell with Dream-"  
"He's locked in with Dream?!" He sounded more desperate than he had meant. The captain ignored him. "He cried for Sam first, yelled and screamed for help. Then he cried, calling out your name. But you never visited him. No, you were here, having tea with Technoblade."  
  
"Had I known-"   
"Do-" She took a deep breath, voice dangerously quiet. "Do you even know that he died?"  
  
Phil froze, eyes wide. She stepped closer, ears flat against her head. He looked away, refusing to meet her gaze. She continued anyways. "Dream beat him to death. With a potato. A damn potato, Phil. And what were you doing? Were you keeping in contact with him? No. No, you were running around with your favorite. Technoblade. It's always been Technoblade with you. Your favoritism got Tommy killed."  
  
The survivalist forced back a sob. Puffy pointed a finger at him, pushing it to his chest. "Look at me."  
"I-"  
"Look at me, coward!" She shouted, voice raising. He jumped, looking back to the woman. Her eyes were full of fire, lips curled in a snarl.   
  
"Your cowardice got them both killed. Wilbur died because you didn't care enough to keep yourself from driving that sword into his chest. No, instead you tossed him to the side and went running to your golden child. Tommy died because you didn't care enough to visit him. He died because you were too busy helping one of the most powerful people on the server instead of your own goddamn son."  
  
"They-"  
"They might both be your sons, but Tommy needed you more." She stated, words taking his heart and ripping it open. The man let out an open sob, eyebrows furrowed with guilt. Her chest twinged with regret, but she pushed onward. Puffy stepped back, taking a breath.  
  
"Tommy needed you. He needed your help. But you could only focus on yourself. You're selfish, Philza. Selfish, and a shit father."  
  
The goat hybrid turned, beginning to walk away, back into the tundra. She could hear the mans broken sobs, but couldn't bring herself to care. He could handle it himself.

* * *

Puffy walked along the wooden paths of Snowchester, boots clicking against neatly organized planks. The chilly breeze pressed against her face, causing her nose and cheeks to tint red. Still, she kept walking. She had a job to do, after all.  
  
She found what she was looking for by the beach.   
  
Two figures were kneeling on the sand, leaning into each other. One was bundled in a brown parka, the hood down to reveal a mop of brown hair with two tan horns sticking out, not fully grown. The other was much larger than the goat-hybrid beside them, and not dressed for the chill. They wore a simple suit-outfit, with black and white hair atop their head. Tubbo and Ranboo, grieving on the shore.  
  
Puffy felt guilt bite her in the ass, pushing her forward. With a deep breath, the woman walked next to the two teens and sat beside them silently. Ranboo looked over at her, eyes wide. She gave him a soft look.  
  
Tubbo shifted, shoulders shaking as he looked at the captain. "P-puffy- Hi!" The boy forced a smile, eyes glistening with unshed tears. He looked so small, so sad. She gave him a small smile. "Tubbo, do you wanna talk abo-"   
  
"NO! No- no, I don't, there's- there's nothing to talk about-" He choked on a sob, curling into Ranboo. The enderman hybrid gave Puffy a pleading, unknowing look.   
  
"Tubbo, honey, look at me." She said gently, scooting closer. The tides lapped closer to their feet, but none of the three seemed to care. She reached out a hand, resting it carefully on the brunette's knee. The younger hybrid looked up at her again, tears so close to spilling onto his cheeks, reddened by the cold. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. We can talk about something else, or we can just sit here."  
  
He gave her such a sorrowful, confused look; it broke her heart. The woman opened her arms in a silent offer. Tubbo practically leapt at the chance, curling up in her lap and shaking. She rubbed a circles on his back, staying respectfully silent.  
  
A quiet, cut off sob brought her attention back to the other teen. He sat there, wiping furiously at his eyes, which refused to stop shedding tears. "Ranboo." He looked at her, back straight as a board. "Y-yes, Puf-" "Come on. Cuddle therapy. Get in here." "But-"   
  
"Ranboo if you do not cuddle me right fucking now I will nuke your pets" Tubbo grumbled, face buried in his hands. Ranboo squeaked, smiling. "Ok! Jeez, Tubbo the Violent"  
"You are going to be Ranboo the Dead if you don't fucking cuddle me" The hybrid opened his arms lazily. The other teen crawled into them, head resting in Puffy's lap. "I'm cuddling you right now, what do you meeeaaaan" "Not enough, do more"  
  
The two teenagers held each other, laughing and giggling through tears. Puffy ran her hands through their hair.   
  
"Hey, you two."  
"Yeah?"  
"What is it, Puffy?"  
  
"...How do you feel about running away and living in a cave with me?"  
"FUCK YEAH!"  
"That sounds... so cool"  
  
She smiled.   
  
She had taught her lessons well.  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! 
> 
> As always, Eat food, Drink water, take your meds, go outside! <3


End file.
